The Revenge
by tazlvr2001
Summary: It's five years after the Townsend Agency closed it's doors and once of the men that the Angel's helped send to prison is out for revenge. Can Kris make it through alive with the help of her friends?


It has been five years since The Townsend Agency closed its doors. Charlie helped each of his Angels find employment before he removed them from his payroll. The last case had been a tough one. It ended with Kelly being shot in the head at close range for the second time in five years. It was because of this that Charlie realized that he cared too much for his Angels & he didn't want to put them in harm's way anymore.

During Kelly's six month's of recovery, Kris, Bosley and Julie all took turns staying with her at her apartment. Jill, Sabrina and Tiffany also came to visit and to spend some time helping Kelly to recover.

Once Kelly was fully recovered, Kris took a trip to Europe to spend some time with Jill and to attend some of her races. Upon returning back to the US, Kris started her own Private Investigative business in San Francisco. She quickly grew her business into one of the best in California. Of course, her experience working for Charlie helped her a lot. Kris' business thrived so well that she needed to hire an office manager, Jackie, to help her keep paperwork and bills in order. Kris had also insisted and paid for Jackie to get her private investigative license as well. Jackie helped Kris on some of her cases and was becoming a quick study at the practices of an investigator.

**Kris' office**

It was 2 pm before Kris was able to enter the office. She had just finished her latest case and spent the morning at the police station filling out the necessary forms and giving her statement. As she entered the office her office manager, Jackie greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," said Kris as she entered the office.

"Hey," Jackie replied. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"That would be great. I have a long day of paperwork ahead of me."

Jackie walked into Kris' office with a coffee mug in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kris replied.

"Do you ever get tired of all this paperwork?" Jackie asked.

Kris laughed at the question before replying "All the time. I have been doing this work 9 years now. Four of them at my old agency working with Charlie Townsend and the last five here. Each case is handled differently, but the paperwork is always the same. It is something that I have never liked, but it is necessary. Having a detailed report of each of the cases could come in handy in the future."

"How so?"

"We have had a lot of success these past years. We gained respect and a lot of friends from the cases that we solved, but with that also has come possible enemies. Those criminals that our investigations helped to turn in," Kris explained.

"I see your point."

Kris looked up at Jackie who now had a worried look on her face. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Kris, two envelopes arrived yesterday while you were wrapping up your last investigation. One was addressed to each of us. I placed the envelope on your desk with the other mail," Jackie explained to her.

"What did yours say?" Kris asked curiously.

"Let me get it," said Jackie as she retrieved and handed her the envelope. Kris opens it and starts to read it.

**Ms. Munroe had caused years of my life to be taken away from me after my arrest. I am out now and will visit her soon to take from her what she promised me. I sent this to you to make sure that my message is received. Ms. Munroe also has a letter sent to her. Do make sure that she sees at least one of my letters. **

**AC**

Kris looks the note over again. She then searches through the envelopes on her desk and finds an envelope similar to the one Jackie received. Kris opens the envelope and reads the note that is inside.

**So, I see that you either received this letter first or your office manager as already given you the letter I sent to her. You're actions caused years of my life to be taken away from me after my arrest. I will visit you soon to claim from you what was promised to me. Take care, Angel.**

**AC**

Kris looked up at Jackie when she finished reading. She could see the look of worry Kris had in her eyes. "Kris, what is the note talking about?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not sure, but he referred to me as his Angel," said Kris.

"Angel? Isn't that what Charlie called you when you worked for him?"

Kris nodded her head "He still does. Whenever I speak with Charlie, whether it's for advise on a case I'm working on or just friendly chatter he still calls me Angel. I guess old habits are hard to break."

"So, you think this is from someone you dealt with when you worked for him? Couldn't it be from someone from your cases after?"

"You might be right, Jackie. This could be from a recent case. My gut however, is telling me that it is much more serious than that. I have to check this out. I'm going to have to be gone for a few days."

"Are you going to call Charlie?," asked Jack.

"No. If I call him he will call the others that I worked with and I don't want to inconvenience any of them, especially if I'm not sure I need to make sure what part of my life this guy comes from. I am going to go to Los Angeles and see if I can figure this out. If it does turn out to be about my years with the Townsend Agency, then I will call Charlie."

"I'll come with you. You shouldn't be doing this alone," said Jackie.

Kris shook her head. "I need you to stay here and start to work on the Johnson case. Besides, I have a feeling that is not the last time this guy will contact me and I need you to get in touch with me when he does."

"There has to be someone you can call."

"There is, John Bosley. He retired after Charlie closed down the agency. He'll be able to help me. I'm going to give him a call when I get home." Kris wrote a number down on a pad. "Here is his house number in case you need to reach me. I'll give you a call when I arrive."

"Be careful and if you should need me, please give me a call."

"I will." Kris took the two notes and placed them in her purse as she left the office.

As she drove to her house, Kris thought about Jackie mentioning that she should call Charlie. The truth was the the moment she saw the Angel reference in the note, her first thought was to call him or one of the other Angels, but she thought it best not to interrupt their lives until she found out more information on who this person with the initials AC could be. She knew that she was going to need help. Kelly has a new career and she is a newlywed. Kris didn't want to impose on her new life. Bosley is the only other person that Kris worked with for her entire four years. He would be able to help her think through the cases and see who this guy might be. Kris walked into her front door and immediately went to her phone to dial Bosley's number.

"Hello?" Bosley answered.

"Hey Bos, its Kris."

"Kris, so good to hear from you. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I got a few days off before I have to start my next case so I was wondering if you were up to some company," said Kris hopefully.

"You know I am always up to visits from any of my favorite women," said Bosley. "Are you okay? You sound a little distant, Kris."

"I'm fine. I just need to get away for a few days," said Kris hoping that Bosley believed her lie. "I'll be there later on this afternoon." After he agreed and they said their goodbyes, Kris hung up the phone and left to pack her bags. Kris was just about finished packing when the phone rang. Not wanting to get into a long conversation, she decided to screen the call and see who it was that was calling her. She stood in her living room listening as the caller left a message.

"I know you are home. Why are you not picking up? You left work so early today. I hope that nothing is wrong. Maybe you are not feeling good today, so I will leave you alone for the night. I want you to be healthy and in full strength when you give to me what you promised." He hangs up the phone.

Kris hears tires screeching outside and runs to the window. She was too late the car must have already turned down the next block. The phone rang again and Kris jumped at its sound. She let the machine answer again.

"It's me. I'm in Toronto and wanted to see if you are available for a weekend getaway. I called you at work and Jackie said you left for the day. She told me I might be able to reach you at home," Kris was relieved as she recognized her sister's voice right away. She picked the phone up.

"Jill, I'm here."

"Hey you okay? Jackie seemed very worried about you, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Oh, it's nothing, just my past is coming back to haunt me," Kris replied.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

Kris explained to Jill everything about the notes and the call that she just received.

"Have you called Charlie?" Jill asked.

"I didn't want to bother him until I got more proof that this definitely is someone that I dealt with when I worked at the agency. I called Bosley and told him that I was taking a few days off before my next case and that I was going to drive down there today. I figured the two of us could try and find out who this AC person is," Kris explained.

"So, you told Bosley everything then?" Jill inquired.

"No I didn't want him to worry about me while I was driving down. I'll tell him as soon as I get there," Kris explained.

"Well, I think you are right to trust your gut that this form your days working for Charlie. I still think that you should call him. He can check out the initials AC with your old cases," Jill insisted.

"Jill, please, if I call Charlie he will only call everyone else. I don't want to disturb everyone else's life. Please promise me you won't call him," Kris pleaded.

"I don't like this. I'm coming home," said Jill.

"I won't let you do that. Your season is about to start up again. I mean it. I don't want you or anyone else putting your life on hold because of me," said Kris.

"The first race isn't for another month, and the members of my pit crew are more than capable to work on the car without me. Besides, I'm going to play the big sister card and come anyway. You can't talk me out of this. I will call you when I finish setting up the arrangements," said Jill as she hung the phone up.

Kris picked up her suitcase, locked the front door, got into her car and drove off towards Bosley's house. Jill felt terrible about lying to her sister, but she had no choice. Charlie needed to be told about this. She picked the phone up and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" said Charlie as he answered the phone.

"Hi, Charlie. It's Jill."

"Jill! How are you doing, Angel? You must be getting ready for the new season to start."

"Oh, yes, Charlie. We're nearly there. I am looking forward to it," Jill replied.

"That is good. Jill, is everything okay? You seem a little worried about something," said Charlie worriedly.

"It never ceases to amaze me just how perceptive you are Charlie. I just got off the phone with Kris."

"Is she okay?"

"Honestly Charlie, I am not sure."

"What do you mean, Angel?"

"She received a note today. It was from a man with the initials AC. He said that Kris was somehow responsible for him losing years of his life after he was arrested and that he was going to claim from her what she promised him," explained Jill.

"Any idea as to what part of her life this guy is from?" Charlie asked.

"The note doesn't give any hint as to when his arrest exactly took place. It could be form when she was a cop or from a case she worked on the last five years, but Kris and I agree that it must be from when she worked for you . . . he referred to her as an Angel," Jill explained further.

"An Angel? I'm afraid that I have to agree. Where is she now?"

"She should be on her way to Bosley's house. She didn't want to bother anyone else so she figured she would go and speak with him about it. She would not have even told me if I hadn't called her. She doesn't know that I am calling you. In fact, I promised her that I wouldn't call you. I hate lying to her, Charlie but I am worried."

"You did the right thing, Angel. I am always here for any of you. I want each of you to feel like you can call me at anytime when there is a problem or if you just want to chat and catch up. Have you booked your flight yet?"

"No, Charlie. I was going to charter a plane when I got off the phone with you."

"I'll call Kelly and have her meet you at the airport. I'll also call Sabrina, Tiffany and Julie. There is no need for any of them to come, but I want to keep them in loop just in case we do need their help."

"Thank you, Charlie. We'll keep you informed. I am going to call Kris and tell her when she can expect me."

"Take care, Angel." Charlie hung up the phone and immediately made his phone calls. As he spoke with Bosley and the other Angels, none of them were able to make the connection between Kris and a man with the initials AC.

**In Kris' car**

Kris looked at her watch it was seven o'clock and she should be getting to Bosley's house in a half hour. Kris' phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Kris, it's Jill. How long till you get to Bos' house?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Okay. I'm going to be landing about nine o'clock. I've already called ahead and arranged for a car to pick me up. I'll meet you at Bosley's house."

"Jill, I can pick you up. There is no need to take a cab."

"It's okay, Kris. Listen, I have to go the plane is about to take off. I'll see you later."

Immediately after Kris hung up the phone, her phone rang again. Kris answered thinking Jill must have changed her mind, "Did you change your mind?"

"You are not at home." Kris clenched the steering wheel as she recognized the voice as that of the man that had called earlier claiming to be AC. "Where are you?"

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"You've forgotten about me already, Angel?"

"Why are you calling me Angel?"

"That is what you were called when we met each other."

"When exactly was this?"

"Tsk tsk not a good sign if one of California's top private investigators can't figure it out . . . I have to go."

"No, wait . . ." the phone line when dead. "That settles it," Kris thought to herself. "This is definitely someone that I dealt with while I was working for Charlie." Kris looked at her watch. She would be at Bosley's house in ten minutes. Hopefully he would be able to help her.

**At Kelly's house**

Kelly looked up at the clock. Jill should be arriving in an hours. Kelly had decided to leave early just in case there was traffic when her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kel. It's Sabrina."

Kelly was happy to hear from her friend Sabrina. They haven't spoken in a while. Unfortunately, Kelly knew what Sabrina must have been calling about. "Hi Bri. I guess you've talked with Charlie, right?"

"Yes, I just got off the phone with him. I was out all day and he left a message on my machine telling me to call him back," Sabrina answered. "What do you make of it?"

"I keep trying to find the AC connection but I am not coming up with anything," Kelly replied. "What about you?"

"No. I can't recall anything either," said Sabrina. "Charlie told me that you're picking Jill up at the airport."

"Yes," Kelly answered "since I am the only other person Besides Bos who worked with Kris all four years, Charlie thought that I might be able to help."

"Charlie asked me not to call Kris about this."

"Kris doesn't want to get us involved. Jill is the one that actually called Charlie."

"Did she really expect Jill not to call?"

"I don't know, Bri. I do know that Kris wants to make sure that this guy was from her days working with Charlie before she called everyone and, as she put it, messed up our lives."

"Messed up our lives? Is she crazy? This could be happening to any of us. She has to know that we would all be there for each other."

"Kris' sanity aside, we need to figure out who this AC is and what it was that Kris promised him."

"I don't know what that could be. Listen Kel, I have to go. Bill should be coming home soon and I have to figure out how to tell him that I might have to get involved with this. Will you keep me informed of what's going on?"

"Sure thing, Bri." Kelly hung up her phone, grabbed her keys and purse and headed to her car and made her way to the airport.

**Bosley's house**

Kris made her way to Bosley's front door and rang the bell. Bosley answers the door, "Kris, come on in."

"Hey Bos, I'm so glad that you did not have any plans this weekend," said Kris as she gave Bosley a hug.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee maybe," said Bosley.

"On that would be great," Kris replied.

Bosley walked into the living room with two mugs of coffee. They each took a sip. Bosley could tell that there was something on her mind. She seemed to be struggling with a problem. Of course he knew what it was since Charlie had called him and given him the heads up to Kris' real reason for her visit.

"I read about that embezzlement case you had solved. Jackie seems to be turning out to be a great investigator."

"Yes, she is. She handled the case like a pro. She reminded me of Julie when she first started. You know the way she handled herself when we handled that assassination attempt in Hawaii."

"I remember that case. Club Aloha," said Bosley with a smile.

"Those years working for Charlie were filled with a lot of good memories," Kris stared into her coffee mug as she seemed to be lost in another world.

Bosley sat down on the couch next to Kris. "You know I was speaking with Charlie earlier and I said the same thing," he told her.

Kris smiled at Bosley, "How is he doing?"

"He's a little worried about you," Bosley answered.

"Me. Why?" Kris didn't need to hear his reply. She took one look at Bosley's face and saw her answer. "Jill called him, didn't she?"

"She is just worried. We all are," said Bosley as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"All? I specifically told her that I didn't want everyone involved. I don't want everyone to put their lives on hold because of me."

"Kris, someone is threatening you and it might be from the time that you worked for Charlie."

"Not might. It is," said Kris. Bosley looked at Kris as she sighed and continued. "I received another call from him on my way here. I questioned him as to why he was referring to me as an Angel. He said that it was what I was called when he was arrested. He knows that I am not in San Francisco anymore. He'll probably come to LA looking for me."

"I'm calling Charlie," insisted Bosley as he gets up to use the phone. Kris places her head in her hands, still trying to grasp the situation unfolding around her. The doorbell rings causing Kris to jump at the sound. Bosley goes and answers the door, revealing Jill and Kelly standing on the porch.

"Hey Bos," says Kelly as she and Jill each give Bosley a hug and walk past him towards Kris and give her a hug as well.

They all sat down in Bosley's living room. Kris sat in the middle of the couch with Jill and Kelly on either side of her. Bosley sat in a chair across from them. "Jill, I told you that I didn't want Charlie to know about this," Kris complained.

"I know you did, but I felt it was best to call him," said Jill defending her actions.

"And I suppose you were the car she arranged to pick her up at the airport?" Kris asked looking at Kelly.

Kelly nodded raising her hand. "Guilty. Charlie knew that you didn't want to bother any of us, but since I live here in LA and besides Bosley, I am the only person to work all of your cases with you, he figured that I could be of some help. This way, if it does turn out to be someone not connected with your time at The Townsend Agency, we can chalk this up to a small reunion and I could just as easily drive home," Kelly replied while she gave Kris a reassuring smile.

Bosley hooks up the speakerphone. "I was just about to call Charlie. Kris received another phone call on her way here."

"What did he say?" asked Jill.

"Let's just say I know what part of my life he comes from," Kris replied as Bosley dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hi Charlie. Kris, Jill and Kelly are all here," responded Bosley.

"Kris, I know you didn't want Jill to call me, but you have to understand she is just worried about your safety, as am I," said Charlie apologetically.

"I know Charlie. She was right to call you," Kris replied as she looked at Jill. Jill took Kris' hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"Kris received another phone call, Charlie," said Kelly.

"What did he say, Angel?" Charlie asked. Kris tensed up as she heard the word Angel being spoken. It reminded her of the note and phone calls she received.

Kris took a deep breath before she explained what had happened. "He was upset with me for not remembering who he is, and for not being at home when he called there. When I asked him why he referred to me as an Angel in his notes, he said that Angel was what I was called at the time of his arrest. He wouldn't give me a clue as to what AC stood for."

"Well, it is clear then. This is one of our old cases. I knew this was bound to happen soon," Charlie explained.

"Charlie, could you maybe get us a computer printout of Kris' old cases," asked Jill.

Charlie answered, "Jill, I already started collecting that info. It will be there tomorrow morning. I am going to call Sabrina, Tiffany and Julie and see when they will be able to get here. Bosley, I'll give you a call with the times that they should be landing. Between the seven of you, you should be able to figure out quickly who this man is. Take care, Angels."

"Bye Charlie." Bosley turned the speaker phone off.

Jill noticed Kris getting uneasy. "You okay?"

Kris looked at her sister and then Kelly and Bosley as she replied, "I never thought that being called an Angel would make my insides turn so much. If you could only hear the way he said it. It was threatening and seductive at the same time."

Kelly placed her arm around Kris, "We're going to find the person that is doing this."

"I know," said Kris as she got up. "I think I am going to go and lay down." Kris turned to Jill before she left the room, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jill asked.

"For not listening to me," Kris continued towards one of the guest rooms towards the back of the house.

"Kel, Do you have any idea what this could be about?" Jill asked her.

Kelly shakes her head no. "We've worked on so many cases in those four years. I've been trying to think about it, but I can't figure out what case this guy is connected to or what the initials AC stand for."

Jill sighs deeply.

"Hey, we'll figure this out," Kelly said trying to reassure her friend.

"She is really scared, Kelly. When I spoke to her on the phone after that first call I could hear it in her voice," Jill pressed on with her concern.

"Sabrina, Tiffany and Julie will all be here tomorrow. Charlie is right, with all of us looking the old cases over, we will find this guy in no time," Kelly insisted.

Jill nodded as the phone rang. Bosley answered. "Hello . . . Hi Charlie. . . No problem I'll let them know." Bosley hung up the phone. "They will all be landing tomorrow morning. Julie and Sabrina will both be in around 10am and Tiffany will land at 10:30. The printouts from the old cases will arrive here at 9am. I suggest that we all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Bos, would you mind it if I stayed here? I really don't want to leave Kris right now," Jill asked.

"Of course I don't mind. I would rather it anyway since I will be leaving the house early to go to the airport," Bosley replied looking at the two women in front of him. "I don't think it's a good idea for Kris to be left alone."

"I'll come back around 8:30," said Kelly.

"Sounds good," said Jill as she made her way to Bosley's other guest room. Bosley walked Kelly out and watched as she drove away in her car. He went back into his house and retired to his bedroom for the night.

Unbeknownst to any of them, there was a car parked across the street from Bosley's house. Inside was a man watching as Kelly drove away. He picked up his car phone and dialed a number. "It's me. Your hunch was correct. I found her car at the address you gave me. Ms. Garrett just left and there is another girl inside besides Ms. Munroe. . . No, I don't recognize her from the pictures you've given me. What do you want me to do? . . . okay, I'll come back here tomorrow and continue to watch the house." The man then drove away from the house.

The next day, mindful of the traffic in LA, Bosley left early for the airport. Jill sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper when the doorbell rang. Jill looked at her watch. It was 8:30. Kelly was right on time. Before Jill opened the door she looked through the side window to make sure that it was Kelly. Satisfied that it was her friend she opened the door.

"Good morning," said Kelly.

Jill held her finger to her mouth and then whispered, "Morning. Kris is still sleeping. She did not sleep well during the night. I heard her pacing around the hallways. It took a combined effort from Bos and i to finally get her to sleep. I don't want to wake her."

Kelly nodded her reply as the walked into the kitchen. Jill poured Kelly a cup of coffee. "Jill, did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine, Kel really," Jill said as she reached across and squeezed Kelly's hand. Kris walked into the room. Jill looked up as she entered the kitchen. "How did you sleep?" Jill asked her sister.

"Not so good," Kris admitted. "Hey Kelly."

"Good Morning," Kelly replied.

"Where's Bosley?" asked Kris as she looked around not seeing him in the room.

"He left to pick everyone up at the airport," Jill answered.

Kris looked at her watch. It was almost 9 in the morning. "I promised Jackie that I would give her a call today. She should be in the office by now." Kris picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Jackie answered.

"Hey Jackie, it's Kris."

"Kris! I was just about to give you a call. Gibson called."

"You're kidding. Is he willing to meet with me?"

"Yes and he is staying at the LA Hilton," said Jackie.

"He's here in LA?"

"Who's here?" Jill asked as she looked from Kris to Kelly. Kris just waved her off.

"Yes. He will be in LA for the weekend, and he wants you to meet him there. He is staying in room 802. Do you think you can take the time and meet with him?" Jackie asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Jackie. I'll give him a call and arrange a time to meet," said Kris. "Jackie is everything okay? You sound as if something is wrong."

"Oh, Kris. That guy left another message."

"Another note?" said Kris with a worried look on her face. Jill and Kelly looked up at Kris as they heard this.

"It wasn't a note," said Jackie. "There was an answer on the answering machine when I walked in this morning. Kris I really think you are in danger. Let me come down and help you."

"Jackie, I'll be fine. Besides, Jill and Kelly are with me and the rest of my friends will be joining us shortly. I really need you to stay in San Francisco and handle the Rolling case from there while I speak with Gibson here."

"Okay, but you will call me if you need any help, right."

"Yes I promise."

"Call the office back and put that code in to hear the message. I'll screen the calls from now on in case he calls back."

"Thanks Jackie. That's probably a good idea. I'll check in with you later." Kris hung up the phone.

"Who's Gibson?" asked Jill. Kelly glared at Kris with a concerned look.

"I'm investigating a child pornography production company," Kris explained. "John Gibson is a former employee. Up until now he has refused to meet with me in person, but just last week I was able to broker a deal with the DA. Gibson lets me interview him and tells the DA everything about the business he used to work for in exchange for immunity and federal protection." Kris looks at Kelly. "Gibson is in LA for the weekend and is ready to talk with me."

"Kris, you're not going to do this, now are you?" Jill asked.

"I have to. If I don't meet with him now, I might never get the chance to speak with him again," insisted Kris.

"Kris, are you sure you will be able to concentrate on doing this interview with everything that's going on?" Kelly asked.

"You're agreeing with her!" exclaimed Jill surprised that Kelly wouldn't back her objections to Kris meeting him.

"No, I think it's a bad idea, but Jill, you know as well as I do, that our objections won't change her mind. So we have to just be here for support," explained Kelly.

"Thank you Kelly," said Kris as she picked up the phone and dialed thenumber for the LA Hilton.

"Good Morning. LA Hilton. How may I direct your call?"

"Room 802, please." Kris looks up at Jill, "There is no need to worry." Gibson answers the phone, "Mr. Gibson, this is Kris Munroe."

"Ms. Munroe. I'm guessing your co-worker gave you my message."

"Yes, I just got off the phone with her and she told me that you were in LA," Kris answered. "I hear you are ready to speak with me. The D.A. is willing to grant your requests."

"That's good to hear. I am only going to be in LA for the weekend. When can you get here?"

"Well as luck would have it, I am in LA visiting a friend. We can meet today if you'd like?" said Kris. Jill tried to object but Kris held out her hand quieting her.

"Sure, would noon be okay? There is a lounge in the lobby I can meet you there," Gibson offered.

Kris looks at her watch, "Yes, three o'clock will be fine. I will see you then, Mr. Gibson." Kris hangs up the phone and looks at Jill. "Don't start I don't want to hear it."

"Fine. Kelly's right you won't change your mind no matter how hard I object," Jill conceded. "Now who are you calling," said Jill as Kris picked up the phone.

"Jackie told me that there was a message on the machine when she arrived at the office this morning. From the sound of her voice it must be from the AC guy," Kris explains as she dials the access code to hear her messages. She turns the speaker phone on as the message starts.

"You left town." Kris looks up at Kelly then at Jill. "Tell Ms. Garrett and Mr. Bosley that I said hello. Not a complete reunion without the third Angel, but my sources tell me she will be joining you soon. Until we speak again, my Angel." Kris entered the code to save the message before she hung the phone up.

"Kris, you should call Charlie," Jill advised.

"I know. Let's wait till Bosley gets here with the others I don't want to listen to that voice any more than I have to." Kelly and Jill agreed as they sat down to have breakfast.

The doorbell rang and Jill went up to answer the door. "Can I help you?" Jill asked.

"I have a package here for John Bosley," said the delivery man.

"Thank you," says Jill as she signs for the package. She walks into the kitchen and places the box on the table. "Kris Munroe, this is your life." Kelly laughed at Jill's comment.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Kris as she opens the box and looks inside. She saw four different bundles of files which she could only assume that each bundle represented a year that she worked for Charlie. She looked up at Kelly and Jill. "Shall we start?" After Jill and Kelly agreed, Kris took out the first year's files and they divided the files up and started to look for a connection to this man named AC.

Kris looked at the file of the first case she ever worked – Charlie's kidnapping in Hawaii. "I was so nervous my first day," she remembered.

"Bree and I didn't know what to expect. Bos and Charlie wouldn't give us a hint who would be replacing Jill. We kept telling them that we did not want anyone else but Jill," said Kelly as she too remembered that day. She looks over at Jill, "We were sure that you would be coming back and we did not want to see you replaced."

"That's why when I found out that Kris had actually gone to the police academy instead of finishing college I called Charlie and recommended her to take my place. I figured it would be an easier transition," Jill explained.

"It was," Kelly agreed. Kris chuckled to herself.

"What?" asked Jill.

"Oh, I was just remembering a little case of sunburn that I had from that case," said Kris as she looked at Kelly and they both laughed.

"You were in Hawaii, of course you would get some color," replied Jill.

"Especially if you are fully naked," laughed Kelly.

"What?" asked Jill as she gave a surprised look to Kris. "You never told me that."

Kris laughed as she explained. "I had to talk to this guy about and get some information. The only problem was that he was on a nude beach and the only way I was going to get in was if I was naked as well. Because of that, I couldn't sit comfortably for a day or two." They all laughed at the situation.

"Kris, do you remember "Sweet Misery"?" Kelly asked.

"That was a fun case," said Kris smiling. "Being in a movie singing opposite Frank Jason." Kris looked at the files left in the box. "Oh, this is going to take forever. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Whose to say that we will even find a connection to this guy or that AC are his actual initials?" Kris admitted frustrated.

Jill looked at her watch. "Julie and Sabrina should be landing soon and Tiffany will be here in a half hour. With all of us looking through the files, we will find this guy in no time."

**At the airport**

Bosley waits at the baggage claim and looks at the arrival board. Sabrina's plane has just landed. Upon checking the board for Julie's plane he notices that it too has arrived. Bosley looked up the ramp and saw Sabrina walking towards him.

"Hey Bos," Sabrina embraced Bosley.

"It's good to see you," said Bosley. Bosley notices Julie approaching. "Here comes Julie."

Julie approaches and exchanges hugs and hellos with Bosley and Sabrina. "How is Kris?" asked Julie.

"She is playing it off as if there is nothing wrong, but I can tell she is scared," Bosley replied. "Jill stayed at the house last night with her, and Kelly should be there by now."

"I still don't get how Kris could have thought that keeping us out of this was the right thing to do," said Sabrina.

"You all worked hard to put your life together and get it to the place it is now after you each left the agency. She didn't want to disrupt anyone's life," Bosley explained.

"This could have been any of us," stated Julie.

"I agree but please do me a favor and don't bring this subject up with Kris. She is upset enough that this maniac is after her," Bosley begged. Julie and Sabrina agreed that they would not bring the subject up with Kris.

"Why don't you two go and get your bags. It looks like Tiffany's plane was early. I'll wait for her here." Sabrina and Julie went their separate ways to retrieve their luggage.

Bosley looked up the ramp just as Tiffany was making her way down. "Tiff, it's good to see you."

"Hey Bos, anything knew with Kris?" Tiffany asked.

"No. She's with Jill and Kelly now and they probably have started looking through the old case files that Charlie sent over," Bosley responded.

"Have Bree and Julie arrived yet?"

"Yes, they are getting their luggage. Let's go and retrieve yours."

"Okay"

As Bosley and Tiffany approached the baggage claim area for Tiffany's flight, they met up with Sabrina and Julie. Another round of hellos and hugs took place. Tiffany spotted her bag and retrieved it from the conveyor belt. Seeing that everyone was ready, Bosley led the way as they all headed to the car. They passed the time taking turns catching each other up with what has been happening since the last time they were together.

**At Bosley's House**

Bosley pulled into his driveway. Sabrina, Tiffany and Julie all got out of the car and followed Bosley into the house. All six Angels spent the next ten minutes greeting each other, filling each other in on any news in their lives and talking about old times.

Sabrina looks at Kris, "You okay?"

The smile that Kris had on her face disappeared when Sabrina spoke those words. "I almost forgot what was going on." Kris moves over to the couch and sits down. "During the four years I worked for Charlie, we spent each day aware that the cases were all a little dangerous. We knew what we were getting involved in from the beginning, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't expect some of the criminals we helped send to jail to come after us. I guess I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

Kelly sits down on the couch next to Kris, "None of us thought that, but we have your past cases and we'll find him." Kris smiles as Kelly places her arm around Kris' shoulders.

"Preferably before this guy contacts you again or tries to hurt you," said Jill. Kris through a look towards her sister.

"Did something else happen?" Bosley asked.

"Kris received another message," Jill explained.

"Another note?" Tiffany asked.

"A phone call this time," replied Kelly.

Kris picks up the phone and dials her answering service. "Here just listen to the message." Kris switches the speakerphone on as the message is played again. She starts to rub her hands together nervously as she hears his voice.

"So this guy expected us to all come here," said Julie.

"No, I don't think he knows about all of us," said Tiffany. "He mentions Bos and Kelly, but not the name of the other person he is expecting."

"What if he does know about us and he is intentionally not giving that last name to keep us guessing who he is," mentioned Sabrina.

"That makes sense," agreed Bosley. "It is obvious that Kelly and I would be involved, but it could be any of you." Bosley motions at Sabrina, Tiffany and Julie.

"So we still need to look through all of those files," said Kris pointing to the box of files that arrived earlier

"We already looked through Kris' first year and there is no connection to anyone with the initials AC," said Jill.

"Well, let's tackle the other three years then," said Sabrina, taking the lead in her usual manner. "Why don't Tiffany, Julie and I work on the years that we were with the agency?"

"That makes sense," agreed Tiffany.

"Bree, I'll help you out," said Jill.

"Okay, Kelly why don't you work with Tiffany and Kris can work with Julie," Sabrina suggested.

"Okay," said Kris and Kelly almost in unison.

"I'm going to call Charlie," said Bosley. "He wanted me to give him a call when I got back from the airport anyway. I'll tell him about the phone call."

"Thanks Bos," said Kris. "If you wants to hear the message himself the answering machine code is my birthday." Bosley nodded as he left the room and went to **  
**

The Angels all sat down at the table and started going through the old cases. After a few minutes at looking through the file in front of her, Kris looked up at her sister and saw tears in her eyes.

"Jill, you okay?" asked Kris.

Sabrina looks over at the file in Jill's hand and than up at Kris. "Steve," said Sabrina. Kris and Kelly nod their head in understanding.

Jill looks up, "That was the first time I came back to the states after I started racing." Jill looks at Tiffany and Julie. "Steve was my fiancé." Jill went on to explain the details behind the case, Sabrina, Kelly and Kris all chimed in during the explanation.

"He saved your life," said Julie.

Jill nodded. "I don't think I will find anyone like him. He was the one, you know."

"That wasn't the only time your racing career crossed our paths," Kelly remarked.

"That's right," said Sabrina smiling. "Kris got herself kidnapped and we were all led to believe that they thought they had Jill when actually it was all set up to make Jill come to Kris' rescue."

"I'll never forget that phone call from Charlie," said Jill. They all laughed as different cases were brought up and they remembered the different roles they each played.

Tiffany brought up Kris' stint as Angel Eyes.

"That was a fun case," said Kris. "Using the CB radio brought back a lot of memories of spending summers with Uncle Paul and Aunt Lydia."

"Visiting your Aunt and Uncle. Now thatwas an interesting weekend," said Kelly.

"Very true," agreed Sabrina. "We go away there to relax only to find out that all the women in the town are being held hostage."

Julie looks down at the file in front of her. "You guys remember my experience with hypnosis?" she asked smiling.

"Now, that was an interesting case," replied Kris as she shook her head. "Hypnotizing secretaries to kill their bosses."

"We thought we lost you for to the dark side," joked Kelly.

"As I recall it was Jill who went to the dark side," said Tiffany. Kris, Kelly and Tiffany all laughed as Jill faked being hurt by the comment.

"Yeah, that was the hardest thing I had to ever do. I was so heartbroken when I saw the hurt in Kris and Kelly's eyes that I almost walked away from the whole operation."

"It all turned out right in the end," said Tiffany.

Kris looked down at her watch. It was getting close to 11:30 and if she was going to make it to the hotel by noon she should leave soon, but she knows that after receiving that message, she wouldn't win the argument with all of them. Pretending to look through the files in front of her, Kris thought up a plan to leave. She got up from the table and walked towards the bathroom.

Kris walks down the hallway, passed the bathroom and out the back door. Kris knew the others would be upset with her when she got back, but she had to get this story. Besides, she will be in the lounge of the hotel with people around, what could possibly go wrong?

Bosley walks into the kitchen, "Hey, where did Kris go?"

"She walked back towards your guest room, Bos," said Sabrina. "She'll be right back."

"I don't think so. She just drove away," Bosley replied.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"Are you serious?" Jill asked.

Kelly looked down at her watch, "Jill it's 11:30."

"Gibson," remarked Jill as she looked at Kelly.

"Who is Gibson?" asked Sabrina.

Jill and Kelly took turns explaining the story to the others.

"Is she nuts?" Julie asked.

"She was afraid that she wouldn't get a chance to do this interview again," said Kelly. "It's typical Kris, she gets involved in things and tries her hardest to see them through till the end. Tiff, you remember that bounty hunting case."

"The one where Kris disobeyed a direct order and nearly got herself killed?" asked Bosley.

"What happened?" asked Sabrina.

"Our client was a bail bondsman and his latest customer skipped town. We were hired to convince him to come back to California so that he could be arrested," said Kelly.

"At some point Charlie ordered Kris to pull out and let the police take it from where she left off," Bosley continued. "Kris, being her dedicated and stubborn self refused to back down. What was that guy's name again?"

Kelly and Tiffany start to look through their files to find the case. "I got the file," says Tiffany. She reads through the file and a look of shock comes across her face.

"Tiff, what is it?" asked Julie.

"Tony Cole. His name is Tony Cole."

"AC!" said Julie.

"Of Course, Tony is short for Anthony," Jill sighed

"Bos, call Charlie and see if this guy is out of prison," said Sabrina.

"First call Kris and let her know. At least we have an idea of who we should look out for," Jill insisted.

Bosley dialed Kris' car phone. "There's no answer."

"She probably thinks we are going to try and talk her out of going to that interview," said Julie.

"She'd be right," replied Sabrina.

"Let's get over there," said Jill as she stood up.

"Jill wait," said Kelly. "Let's first speak with Charlie. There is no reason for us all to go charging in there. This could just be a game Cole is playing form jail, and the interview could be legit."

Bosley had already dialed Charlie's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, we think we found the man who is behind all of this. Tony Cole. Can you check to see if he is still in jail," said Sabrina.

"Tony Cole? I'll call you right back," said Charlie as he hung up.

Sabrina seemed very concerned with how Charlie's voice had sounded when he heard Tony Cole's name. "So, let's say that Tony Cole is the AC that we are looking for," said Sabrina. "What is he looking to get from Kris? What did she promise him?"

"Oh no," said Kelly as she looked at Tiffany who seemed to having a matching expression on her own face.

"Kelly, what is it?" Jill asked.

Kelly looked at Jill and then at Bosley. She could tell that he too remembered the details of the case. Tiffany cleared her throat and started to explain. "Apparently Cole was on the run because he shot a man. This man identified Cole as the shooter and also told the police about three other crimes. Charlie found out about them and immediately told Bosley to pull Kris off the case. "

"What were the crimes?" Julie asked.

Kelly looked at Julie and then at Jill, took a deep breath and continued the story from where Tiffany left off. "Cole was fingered for the rape and murder of three women." Sabrina put her head in her hands. "When we finally got word to Kris that she might be in danger, she refused to back off and let the police move in on Cole. She insisted on luring Cole back to California. He had been making advances at Kris the whole time, but she was able to hold him off by promising that once they got to LA he would have a night waiting for him that he wouldn't forget."

"Meaning his arrest," said Sabrina.

"That's right," said Bosley. "But, Cole's partner found out Kris' real identity and alerted Cole. Cole had planned on making Kris his fourth victim. His partner stepped up and helped distract Cole long enough for us to arrive and get there to save her."

"So, Cole is looking to finish what he started." said Jill. "We have to get to that hotel and make her cancel the interview."

"Jill calm down," said Sabrina. "We don't even know if this is our guy."

The phone rang and Bosley answered it. "Hi Charlie," Bosley turned the speakerphone on.

"Did you find anything out, Charlie?" Jill asked.

"Tony Cole is out of prison," said Charlie.

"Oh no," exclaimed Jill.

"There's more," Charlie continued. "It seems that his cell mate is also out of jail - a man by the name of John Gibson."

"Wait, Charlie did you say John Gibson?" Kelly asked.

"I did Angel."

"It's a trap," said Sabrina.

"Charlie Kris snuck out of this house to do an interview at the LA Hilton for a case she is working on. The man she is meeting is a Mr. Gibson," stated Julie.

"Give Kris a call to stop her," said Charlie.

"We tried to give her a call when we realized that she left, but she wouldn't answer the car phone," Jill exclaimed.

"Then you all better go to the hotel," Charlie advised.

"Let's go," said Jill as she got up.

"Wait," said Tiffany, "we can't all just go running in there. Cole will be expecting us."

"No," Sabrina corrected her, "Cole will be expecting you, Kelly and Bosley."

"Right you are, Sabrina. Bosley, did you take care of that little matter?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie. They arrived this morning."

"What's going on, Bos?" asked Kelly.

Bosley unlocked his wall safe and pulled out six boxes and an envelope. He handed a box to each of them. "Charlie arranged for emergency licenses and permits for each of you." They all opened their boxes and revealing brand new handguns. Bosley also handed out each girl their license."

"Private investigator," said Kelly. "I never thought I would see this license again."

"Are you okay Kelly?" asked Charlie.

"I'm fine, Charlie."

"Good to hear that, Angel. I'm going to try and get in touch with Kris at the Hotel and warn her. I'll give you a call when I talk with her."

Bosley switched off the speakerphone. "Kelly why don't Tiffany and I go in your car. You three can take my car and meet us at the hotel."

They all agreed and headed out to their assigned cars.

Kelly placed her hand on Jill's arm before walking to her car. "She'll be okay." Jill just nodded at Kelly.

**At the Hotel**

"Good Afternoon, LA Hilton," the receptionist responded to the phone call.

"Good Afternoon. An associate of mine is meeting someone in your lounge. I am trying to reach her to get an important message. Is there a way you can help me out?"

"Sure, what is her name?"

"Kris Munroe."

"Who can I tell her is calling?"

"Tell her it's Jackie."

"Hold on while I get her for you."

"Thank you." Charlie hated to trick Kris, but he knew that if she knew it was him on the phone, she would not take the call. Kris would just think that the others would be using him to get her to not go through with the interview.

Kris looked down at her watch. It was two-fifty and there was no sign of John Gibson. Of course she really didn't know what he looked like, since he told her that he would approach her. Her mind drifted back to everyone at the house. She knows that they are all going to be mad at her, but she just had to get out of that house and away from everyone.

"Ms. Munroe?"

Kris looked up at the waitress that approached her. She was holding a telephone and placed it down on the table. "You have a phone call."

"Thank you, but I am meeting someone and I cannot accept the call at this time." Kris knew that it must be her friends, and they were probably just calling to yell at her for leaving.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Munroe, but it is an urgent call from someone named Jackie."

Kris looked up at her with a concerned look. "I'll take the call." The waitress left the table as Kris picked up the phone and pressed a button to connect to the caller. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

"Kris, it's Charlie. I'm sorry that I had to trick you, Angel but I figured that you would not take my call if you knew it was me," said Charlie apologetically.

"You were right. If this was about me leaving the house by myself. . . "

"Kris just listen to me. AC stands for Tony Cole."

"Charlie, are you sure?" asked Kris.

"Unfortunately, I am. He is out of prison, and so is his cellmate, John Gibson. Kris it's a trap. Help is on the way, but you have to get out of there."

Kris looked up and saw a man approach her. "Hello, Ms. Munroe." Kris gave him a smile.

"Jackie, I have to go. Mr. Gibson has just arrived."

"I'll call the others," said Charlie.

"That sounds good. I'll give you a call after the interview is finished."

"You be careful, Angel."

"Always," said Kris as she hung up the phone. Kris then motioned to the waitress who came and retrieved the phone. "Mr. Gibson," Kris extended her hand out to him. "It is nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to do this interview."

"Aww, Ms. Munroe I am the one who is grateful. You are really helping me out by agreeing to meet me today."

"I happened to be in the area, and the information that you can give me will help the case that I am currently working on."

"Ms. Munroe, I have a friend upstairs who is a big fan of your sisters. Do you think you could come up with me and meet him? He would love to hear about how she is doing with her preparations for this year's season."

"Why don't you call him and have him meet us down here," Kris replied.

"Please Ms. Munroe. I insist," said Gibson as he opened up his jacket to reveal the gun that was at his side.

Kris stood up from the table and walked out of the bar with Gibson. "You make a scene and you will regret it."

**Bosley's car**

Tiffany answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Tiffany it's Charlie."

"Hi Charlie, did you get in touch with Kris?"

"I did, but it was too late for her to get out of there. She is with Gibson now. You have to hurry."

"Right Charlie. I'll call the others," Tiffany hung the phone up.

"Kel, step on it. Kris is with Gibson and can't get away."

Kelly didn't respond she just started to drive faster.

"Something's wrong," said Jill as she accelerated following Kelly.

Sabrina picked up the phone and Tiffany answered, "Hello?"

"Tiff, what's going on?"

"Kris is with Gibson and can't get away."

"Did he say if she saw Cole anywhere?"

"No but that doesn't mean that he is not there."

"We're right behind you," said Sabrina and then she hung up the phone. Sabrina looked over at Jill, "Gibson is with Kris."

"Oh no," said Julie.

Jill tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she sped up.

**At the hotel**

The elevator doors opened at the eighth floor. Kris walked out of the elevator and Gibson directed her to room 802. She walked in and saw a familiar man standing across the room from her. "It's so nice of you to join us, Kris."

Kris looked at him, "I didn't seem to have much of a choice, Tony"

"So you do remember me. I was getting worried."

"I remember you. How did you get out so soon?" asked Kris.

"Money is a powerful force, don't you agree? Hold her," he says to Gibson, who pins Kris' arms to her side holding making hard for her to break free. Cole moves towards Kris. She notices a syringe in his hand. "Now don't move because my friend here will just leave nasty bruises on those beautiful arms." Cole injects the solution into Kris. Gibson let go of Kris.

"What did you just give me?" Kris asked.

"A harmless dose of a muscle relaxer. The last time you put up too good of a fight. I had underestimated you. You left me no other choice but to make sure that it would not happen again."

Kris rubbed her arm at the spot of the injection. "You will not get away with this," said Kris. She felt her legs getting weaker and gripped onto a nearby chair. Cole smiled as he watched the drug take its affect. Kris fell down to the floor as she was now unable to stand.

"Gibson, take her into the bedroom." Gibson placed Kris on the bed as Cole followed behind him. "Go check on the status of her friends. I am sure that they are not far behind." Gibson left the room.

Cole ran his fingers across Kris' face. "You might be right, but at least I will have fun trying," replied Cole as he smiled at Kris. "I gave you just enough of that drug to help keep your arms and legs immobile. It is just temporary and will eventually wear off. But this," Tony shows the remaining liquid in the syringe," is enough to immobilize your whole body and eventually make it hard for you to breathe. I suggest you cooperate."

Kelly and Jill pulled into the hotel's parking lot. They all got out of the cars. "You three stay here and let us go in first. If they spot you, it could put Kris in danger," said Sabrina.

"Ten minutes," said Bosley. "Then we are coming in."

Jill nodded as she, Julie and Sabrina ran into the hotel. Jill looked in the lounge area,while Sabrina and Julie walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me. We are Kris Munroe's coworkers she was supposed to meet us here. Did you see where she might have gone?"

"Ms. Munroe got on an elevator about fifteen minutes with a man she was talking to in the lounge," explained the receptionist. "Mr. Gibson is a registered guest in this hotel so they might heading up to his room. Would you like me to call the room?"

"Thank you, but I am sure she will be down soon," Sabrina responded.

Sabrina gave Julie a concerned look as Jill joined them. "She''s not in the lounge," Jill lamented.

"The receptionist saw Kris go in the elevator with a man fifteen minutes ago. Jill, did Kris mention a room number?"

"802! Gibson was supposedly staying in room 802," said Jill.

"That's a penthouse suite. When I was a model I attended some parties up there. You need a special key to get in there," said Julie.

Sabrina looks over and sees the maid's cleaning cart. "I have an idea. Julie, go outside and tell the others to call the police and an ambulance. If they have taken her upstairs she could be hurt by now. Jill, come with me."

Julie ran outside to alert the others as Sabrina led Jill towards the maid's cart. Sabrina looked around and found a set of keys, while Jill kept a lookout to make sure that they weren't being watched. Once Sabrina was able to swipe the keys off of the cart she motioned to Jill and the two of them stepped into the elevator.

Julie ran outside to where the others were waiting.

"Julie, what's going on?" asked Kelly.

"The woman at the front desk said that Kris went into an elevator with a man about fifteen minutes ago," informed Julie.

"We have to get in there," said Tiffany.

"Jill and Sabrina are on their way up to the room. It's a penthouse suite room 802."

"802. That's the room number that Kris was given for Gibson," said Kelly.

"Let's get inside," said Bosley.

"We should call for an ambulance and police," Julie advised.

"Already taken care of," said Bosley. "Once Charlie found out about Gibson being there, he alerted them right away." They all ran into the hotel.

**In the elevator**

"Jill, take the elevator back down and let the others up here," said Sabrina.

"Absolutely not, I'm going in there," Jill protested.

"Jill, they can't get up to the floor without the key, and besides that, we don't know what condition Kris is in. Now I'm sorry but I think it is best that you don't go in there first," responded Sabrina.

Jill sighed. "You're right. I'll go down and bring the others up here. Just be careful."

"I will." The elevator doors opened and Sabrina stepped out. She turned around and made eye contact with Jill as the doors closed. Sabrina went down the hall and found room 802.

**Inside the room**

"It's time to get the party started," said Tony as he went to remove her clothes.

"Please don't do this," Kris begged while tears started to form in her eyes.

Tony just laughed at her. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Tony quickly took a blanket and covered Kris's body, leaving just her head showing. "You scream or tip whoever that is off that there is something wrong and I will kill them and then I will kill you. Understand?" Kris just nodded her head.

Cole opened the door. "Can I help you?"

Sabrina stood in the doorway. "Hello my name is Sabrina Duncan. I am one of the hotel managers." Sabrina holds her hand out waiting for him to shake her hand.

"Is there a problem ma'am?"

"You are?" asked Sabrina.

"Forgive me," said Cole. "My name is Tony Cole." Cole shakes Sabrina's hand.

"Mr. Cole, I am sorry to say that there was a leak in the suite above you. They have water throughout the entire floor. I need to check the ceiling in each room for possible water damage."

"My girlfriend is in the next room. She is not feeling too well."

"Mr. Cole, I promise you that I will only be in here as long as needed, but you must understand that for insurance purposes I need to check your ceiling. I promise that I will not disturb your guest if she is sleeping."

"Thank you. Right this way." Cole escorts Sabrina into the bedroom where Kris is lying on the bed unable to move. "Honey, Ms. Duncan is here to inspect the ceiling for water damage. She won't be too long." Tony bends down and kisses Kris on the cheek and then whispers in her ear, "Play along or she dies."

Sabrina looks at Kris and smiles. "Hello. I'm sorry you are not feeling well. I won't be long."

"It is ok Ms. Duncan."

Sabrina turns to Kris. "Do you need any medicine? I could arrange for some to be delivered to the room."

Kris looks over at Tony. "That's ok. I've already taken some cold medicine. This flu is just draining all of my energy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sabrina nodding her head at Kris. Sabrina takes one last look at the ceiling. "Well, I am happy to say that this room is clear. I am going to go and check the other rooms now. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you," said Kris as she smiled at Sabrina.

Sabrina left the room and went to inspect the rest of the ceilings in the suite. Sabrina finished checking out the ceilings of the remaining rooms. "Mr. Cole if you notice any water damaged in the ceilings, please call down to the front desk immediately."

"I will. Thank you Ms. Duncan," said Tony as he opened the door for her to exit.

Gibson walked into the room as Sabrina exited. "Who was that?"

"Hotel manager. There was a leak in the pipes on the floor above us. She was checking for water damage." Gibson gave him a concerned look. "Oh don't worry about Ms. Munroe. After I warned her that I would kill the manager, she was very convincing about being my girlfriend."

"Well, we have company. They just arrived," said Gibson.

**In the lobby**

The elevator doors opened and Jill came running out to the lobby.

"Jill," Kelly called.

Jill ran over to them. "Sabrina went into the room to check on Kris. She is going to meet us back at the elevators on the eighth floor. I had to come back down to let you all up with the pass key."

"The police and an ambulance are on the way," said Bosley.

"Let's get up there," Tiffany advised.

**The eighth floor**

"Cole, just finish her off and let's get out of here," said Gibson.

"I have waited too long for this revenge. It will take them a while to convince the hotel to give them a pass key to get up to this floor. They are not licensed private detectives anymore and will have to wait for the cops to show up. There is still time for my revenge to be complete. If you are too scared to stay then leave."

Tony walked into the bedroom. "You really are a good liar, Ms. Munroe. You had me even convinced that you had the flu." Kris remained silent and looked away from Tony as he removed the bed sheet that was covering Kris's half naked body. "You look so pretty in that bra and panty outfit." Tony runs his hands over her body.

Tears start to form in Kris' eyes, "Please Tony don't do this."

"I love to hear them begging," says Tony as he looks over at Gibson and laughs.

**In the hallway**

Sabrina meets up with the others by the elevator.

"Bree, is she in their?" Jill asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that we need to move fast. Bos, did you call for an ambulance?"

"Yes, it's on the way," Bosley answered. "We informed the front desk and they are waiting for the paramedics and the cops and the manager will bring them up here."

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly.

"I am not sure, but I think that Kris might have been drugged. I found her in the bedroom lying on the bed under the covers. Cole said that she was his girlfriend and that she was not feeling well," Sabrina explained.

"Bree, did he . . ." Jill's voice broke off as she tried to finish the sentence.

"I don't think he had tried anything yet," answered Sabrina. "I played along with the story and asked her if she was ok. Kris mentioned that she had taken very strong medicine for the flu. I got out of there quickly, not wanting to raise any suspicions."

"Let's get in there," said Julie.

"We have to be careful. If we spook them, they might hurt Kris," said Bosley.

Kelly looks over and notices a book of matches by an ashtray in the hallway. She picks them up, "I have an idea."

**Inside** **the room**

Kris has gotten the feeling back in her arms and legs. She kept them still, not wanting Tony to become aware that the drug he had given her had worn off. Tony entered the room. "What's the matter, Kris? You don't look like you are enjoying this as much as I am."

"Well there is something about the threat of being raped and murdered that tends to do that to me," Kris responded.

Tony smiled, "Threat? No, it's a promise. You made me a promise six year's ago that I would have a night in LA that I would never forget. Well, we are in LA and I am here to collect on that promise right now." Tony climbs onto the bed.

Kris waited for the right time to make her move and pushes him off of her. Tony is knocked off balance and falls onto the floor from her attempts to defend herself. Kris gets out of the bed as Tony stands up. Tony walks over to Kris and slaps her in the face hard knocking her off balance. She falls onto the bed. "That was a mistake."

Suddenly there was a rapid knock on the door. "Mr. Cole there is a fire in the building. You need to evacuate now." Sabrina's voice was heard on the other side.

Gibson goes over to the window and sees fire trucks and ambulances approaching. "Tony there are fire trucks and ambulances here. What are we going to do?"

"Hold her down," Cole ordered Gibson. Tony raises his hand and Kris could see that he has the syringe in it. "I'm sorry it looks like I am just going to have to skip the fun and go right to the murder. This will slowly relax all of the muscles in your body. In about ten minutes you will find it very hard to breathe.

Tony smiles at Kris, "If the smoke or the fire doesn't kill you, this drug will. Either way it's sure to be a terrible death." Tony laughed as Kris pleaded for him to not go through with it. He places his hand on Kris' chin, holding her head still, he bends down and kisses Kris. Tears start to flow from Kris' eyes as Tony injects the liquid into her arm. He leaves the bedroom and closes the door.

Gibson and Tony open the door to leave the room and see Sabrina standing in the hallway. "Mr. Cole if you go down the hallway, my associates will meet you and make sure you get out of here safely. Does your girlfriend need any assistance getting out?"

"No, she started to feel better and left right after you did," said Tony as he and Gibson walked down the hall.

"All clear," yelled Sabrina.

Upon hearing these words, Kelly and Tiffany came into the hallway pointing their guns at the two men. Bosley, Julie and Jill came out from a room across the hall. "Hello Tony," Kelly remarked.

Tony and Gibson turn to run the other way but they find Bosley and Sabrina standing there with their guns drawn as well, while Jill and Julie ran inside the room.

Tiffany and Kelly approach Cole and Gibson. "What is the drug that you gave her?" asked Tiffany. Tony kept his mouth shut and smiled at her. "If she dies you will be charged with her murder."

"I'm already going to be serving life sentences for the other three women so, I have nothing to lose. Why should I tell you and save her life?" Tony answered her.

Kelly turned to Gibson, "You will be arrested for an accessory to her murder as well. When you combine that with the kidnapping charge, you are looking at 50 years. Tell us the drug and we can help you."

Gibson kept his mouth shut.

**Inside**

Jill opens the door to the bedroom and sees Kris lying on the bed, with tears falling down her eyes. Jill and Julie rush over. "Kris," says Jill gently nudging her sister.

Kris opens her eyes, "Hard . . . to . . . breathe," says Kris.

"You hang in there, okay? Help is on the way," said Jill wiping tears from her eyes and Kris' as well. "Julie, see if the paramedics are up here yet." Jill sits down on the bed next to her sister.

Julie rushes out to the living room and sees the paramedics entering the suite. "She's in here," Julie points out the bedroom. Bosley and the other Angels follow them.

"She was given an overdose of morphine," Sabrina said to Julie.

Bosley goes over to Jill and puts his arms around her. "Come on Jill let them work on her."

"I'll be right over there, okay?" Jill says to Kris. Kris responds with a slight weak smile before the paramedics place and oxygen mask over her face.

Bosley leads Jill over to the doorway. Sabrina, Kelly, Tiffany and Julie join them as they watch the paramedics work on Kris. Kris turns her head towards her friends, "Jill," she said weakly before her eyes closed.

"I lost the pulse. Get the defibrillator," said one of the medics.

"Kris!" yelled Jill. Sabrina had to help Bosley keep Jill back from running to her sister's side.

"Clear!" yelled one of the paramedic just before an electric shock was sent through Kris's body. The paramedic looks at his partner to see if there is a pulse. Upon seeing his partner's head shake that there was none, the paramedic yelled "Clear!" once more.

"Come on Kris. Don't you do this to me!" cried Jill.

"I got a pulse," said the other paramedic. "It's weak, but steady. Let's get her to the hospital."

Jill let out a sigh of relief as the paramedics placed Kris on the stretcher. Jill left the room with them.

"We'll be right behind you," said Tiffany.

The paramedics led Kris out of the room and to the elevator. Jill and the others followed closely behind. "You girls go ahead to the hospital. I'm going to fill in the police about what has happened. Go be there for Jill. I'll call Charlie and let him know about Kris." Kelly, Sabrina, Tiffany and Julie climbed into Kris' car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

There was no change in Kris during the ride to the hospital. She was unconscious and her vitals were very weak. The paramedics alerted the hospital to Kris' condition and the doctors and nurses were outside waiting for them as they pulled in. Jill attempted to follow them into the emergency room, but a nurse stopped her. "You have to wait out here."

"Please she is my sister," Jill pleaded. The other Angels entered the hospital and made their way to where Jill was standing with the nurse.

"I'm sorry. The doctor will come out when she is stabilized," the nurse answered.

"Come on Jill," Sabrina put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Let's wait over here and let her go back inside to help Kris out. Sabrina smiled at the nurse as she finally convinced Jill to sit down. Kelly and Sabrina each took a seat on either side of Jill, while Tiffany and Julie sat in the chairs across from them.

"Jill, don't worry. Kris will be okay," said Tiffany.

Bosley joined them in the waiting room. "How is she?"

"She's unconscious. The doctors are working on her now," Jill answers. "What is taking so long!"

The doors to the waiting room opened and a doctor and nurse walked in. They all stood up.

"Ms. Munroe?" asked the doctor.

"How is she?" Jill asked as she stepped forward.

"Kris is stable. We put her on an IV solution to help flush the Morphine out of her system. She is very lucky. We have moved her upstairs."

"Doctor, the man that was holding Kris, had threatened to rape her," said Tiffany.

"The paramedics informed us of that while they were en route. There is no evidence that suggests anything happened," the doctor replied.

"Is Kris awake?" asked Kelly.

The doctor shook his head. "She is still unconscious. It will be a few hours before the effects of the morphine subside. Nurse Jane will take you up to her room now. You can all go up."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Jill shaking his hand. They followed the nurse up to Kris' room.

"I will have some additional chairs brought in," said the nurse.

"Thank you," responded Bosley.

Jill sat on the bed next to Kris. She held Kris' hand. "Hey little sis, we are all here waiting for you to wake up so do me a favor and don't keep us waiting too long." Jill looked up at her friends and smiled at them. "She's going to be fine, right?"

"Of course she will," said Julie.

"Thank you all so much for being here," said Jill.

"Hey," said Sabrina, "we are all family and like we said before this could happen to anyone of us."

"There isn't anything that any of us would not do for each other," said Kelly as she walked to the other side of Kris's bed and she squeezed Kris' hand.

"Hey look," said Tiffany as she called everyone's attention to Kris' toes that were slightly wiggling.

"I'll get the doctor," said Bosley as he got up and left the room.

"Come on Kris, that's it wake up," said Sabrina.

Jill smiled at Sabrina and then felt Kris' grip on her hand tighten. Jill looked down in time to see Kris' eyes open.

Jill smiled at her as Kris looked around to see where she was. "Hey guys," she said weakly.

"Welcome back," said Kelly.

Bosley came running in with the doctor. "I hear someone has decided to wake up," said the doctor as he smiled at Kris. He checked her pulse and other vital signs. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little tired," Kris answered.

"I'm sorry. It never crossed my mind that it would be a trap. I had been working so long on this case," said Kris as she started to get upset.

"Shhh, Calm down honey," said Jill. "It's over now."

"Cole?" asked Kris.

"He is in police custody. The deal he had with the DA has been revoked so he will be in jail for the rest of his life. You don't have to worry about him anymore," Bosley assured Kris.

"I'm going to allow you all to stay for another half hour, but then you will all have to leave and let Kris rest," said the Doctor.

"Can I stay with her?" asked Jill.

"A bed is already on its way up for you," replied the doctor.

Jill looked at the others confused.

"Charlie," said Sabrina matter-of-factly. They all laughed.

Once Jill's bed arrived, the others started to say their goodbyes. They each promised to be back the next day. "Before you each come back here tomorrow stop by the police precinct and give your statements about what happened tonight," said Bosley. "Two detectives will be by tomorrow to get your statements," Bosley addressed Jill and Kris.

"Thanks Bos," said Jill.

Bosley and the others left the room and Jill rejoined Kris and sat on her bed. "Can I get you anything?" Jill asked.

Kris shook her head. "Jill?" Kris started. "Did he. . ."

"No. We were able to stop him before he did anything," replied Jill.

Kris started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," said Jill.

"I've never been so scared before. I couldn't move and he was just standing there," said Kris as her voice trailed off.

"You're ok now. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow," said Jill.

Kris nodded her head and closed her eyes still holding tightly onto Jill's hand.

The next morning, Kelly and Sabrina walk into the hospital room and find Kris sleeping and Jill lying on her sister's bed next to her. Jill sees them enter and slowly gets off the bed trying not to wake her sister up. Jill motions for them to go into the hallway.

"How is she?" asked Kelly.

"She woke up a few times during the night, the last time being because of a nightmare. I had to climb into the bed with her just to get her to go back to sleep," Jill answered.

"She's been through a lot. It is expected that she will take some time to get over it," said Sabrina.

"I know, but it is hard to see her go through this."

"Jill, why don't you go and lie down? Bree and I are here in case she wakes up," said Kelly.

"I'm fine," said Jill.

"Kelly is right. We will stay in the room and you'll be right next to her if anything happens," agreed.

"Okay, I guess I can't win this battle," Jill conceded.

"And you would be right," said Sabrina smiling.

They all walked inside the room. Jill layed down on the bed that was brought up for her while Sabrina and Kelly each sat in the chairs that were set up at the side of Kris' bed.

Twenty minutes later, Kris started to move around restlessly on the bed. "No," she cried as she woke up. Kelly and Sabrina stood up to try and calm Kris down.

"Kris try and calm down. You are safe here," said Sabrina.

"Jill?" asked Kris weakly.

"She is sleeping on the bed next to you," said Kelly.

Kris let out a sigh of relief. "You okay?" Sabrina asked.

Kris nodded. "It must have been a dream . . . but it seemed so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kelly.

"I was in the hotel room and Tony was standing over me. He told me I was going to die and then I couldn't breathe." Tears were forming in Kris' eyes.

Kelly sat on the bed and hugged Kris, "It's okay. You're safe now and you are going to be fine." Sabrina sat on the bed at Kris' feet.

Jill woke up and saw Sabrina and Kelly standing by Kris' bed. She noticed Kelly was holding Kris in her arms. Jill got up from her bed and walked over to her sister. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Kris nodded her head. "I had another dream. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's alright," said Jill. "I wasn't really tired, but I wasn't given the choice," said Jill as she nodded towards Sabrina and Kelly.

"Yeah, they can be pretty bossy," said Kris smiling.

"And don't you forget it," Sabrina replied as they all laughed.

Bosley, Julie and Tiffany all walked in. "Looks like someone is feeling better," said Tiffany as she approached the bed and gave Kris a hug.

"I am," said Kris as she smiled and looked at them all.

The Doctor walked in, "Good morning, Ms. Munroe. How do you feel today?"

"Much better," Kris replied.

"There are two detectives waiting outside that would like to come in and speak with you. If you are not up to it, I will have them come back later," informed the doctor.

Kris nodded her head. "It's ok."

"Are you sure?" Bosley asked.

Kris looked over at Bosley, "I want to get this over with."

The Doctor went into the hallway and allowed the detectives to come into the room. "Ms. Munroe, I'm Detective Sanchez and this is Detective Jones."

"Hello," Kris greeted them.

"We'll go out in the hallway and give you some privacy," said Sabrina as she stood up from the bed.

"Can you guys stay here?" asked Kris.

"It is okay with me," said Detective Sanchez. The others agreed and moved out of the way to let the detectives approach Kris' bed.

"Ms. Munroe, take your time and tell us how this all started and what happened yesterday," said Detective Jones.

Kris took a deep breath and then she began to explain all that has happened in the past few days. When she got up to the part about meeting Gibson in the hotel, Detective Sanchez interrupted Kris, "So up to this point, you had no idea who Gibson really was?"

"That is correct," said Kris. "I expected at some point that I might have had to deal with the people we helped send to jail, but I never thought it would be this soon, nor did I think it would be Tony Cole. When I found out what was really going on, it was too late. Gibson was standing in front of me. He showed me his gun and made me go with him into the elevator. As soon as we entered the room, I saw Tony sitting at the table. He told Gibson to hold me. Gibson put his arms around my waist pinning my arms to my body. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. Tony then injected me for the first time. I couldn't stand anymore and my legs gave out. Gibson picked me up and moved me to the bed."

"At what point did Ms. Duncan enter the room?" asked Detective Jones.

Kris looked over at Sabrina and they exchanged a smile as Kris continued. "Half hour maybe more. I am not that certain. Bri came in pretending to work for the hotel. Before Gibson answered the door, Tony threatened to kill whoever it was at the door if I said anything that would tip them off. When Sabrina came into the suite, I heard Tony call me his girlfriend."

"How did he explain you being in the bed?" asked Detective Sanchez.

"He said that I was not feeling well. I played along with him, saying that I had the flu. Sabrina offered to have some medicine delivered up to the room for me."

"Did you respond?" asked Detective Jones.

"Yes, I told her that Tony had already given me sold cold medicine and that it was helping me to relax."

"So, you tipped Ms. Duncan off about being drugged," stated Detective Jones, "even though you were warned not to."

Kris nods her head and then looked at Sabrina and they exchanged smiles. "Tony believed Sabrina's story about working for the hotel and when he told her I was not feeling well, he gave me the opportunity to try and get the message across. I wasn't even sure that she would realize what I was trying to tell her. Sabrina and Tony left the room a few minutes later, and I heard her leave the suite about five minutes after that."

"What happened next?" Detective Jones asked.

Kris stared down at her hands as the memories of the events that followed the events played in her mind.

"Are you okay to continue?" Detective Jones asked as he noticed Kris' hesitation.

Kris looked up at him, nodding her head, "I'm fine." She took in a deep breath and continued. "I started to get the feeling back in my arms and legs. About ten minutes later, Tony came into the room saying, 'Time to get the party started'. He started to unbutton my blouse and I pushed him. I guess he didn't expect the feeling to return so soon because I wound up pushing him off the bed. I stood from the bed as he was also standing up. That was when he slapped me in the face again. I lost my balance and fell onto the bed. That was when Sabrina knocked on the door, pretending to be the hotel manager and she said the hotel was on fire. Tony told Gibson to check it out and he told Tony that there were fire trucks and ambulances outside."

Kris looked around at Sabrina and the rest of her friends, drawing comfort from each of their smiles as a few tears started to form in her eyes. Finally, Kris rested her eyes on Jill, who walked over and took her sister's hand in hers and gently squeezed it. "Tony showed me the syringe. He said that it would only take about ten minutes before it would start to work. I begged him not to do it, but he just laughed at me and told Gibson to hold me down as he injected me with the rest of the drug. I don't remember too much after that. I was in and out of consciousness. I heard them leave the room, and I remember at one point seeing Jill and Julie in the room. I thought I was hallucinating. I could hear Jill telling me to hold on." Jill wiped tears away from her eyes. "I remember the paramedics coming into the room, and then the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Detective Jones smiled at Kris, "Thank you, Ms. Munroe."

"Has there been a bail hearing set?" asked Jill.

"Not yet," replied Detective Sanchez. "We will let you know about that. The DA is going to move for Cole to be held without bail. Given the circumstances, I don't think any judge will rule against that request. Gibson will also be testifying against Cole, so the case is pretty tight against him."

"That's good to hear," said Tiffany.

"We'll leave you to rest now. I hope you feel better, Ms. Munroe," said Detective Jones.

"Thank you," Kris replied as the detectives left the room.

Jill gave her sister a hug, "You okay?"

"I think so," Kris replied.

"I spoke with Charlie this morning," said Bosley. "He has convinced the DA to fast track the trial. It should all be over in a few weeks."

"That's good news," said Kelly.

"So, how did you guys figure out who it was so quickly?" Kris asked them.

"You actually helped us," said Sabrina.

"What do you mean?" said Kris confused.

"We started reminiscing about old cases as we were looking through the files, and then Bosley came into the room and told us that he saw you leaving," said Julie.

"Bosley, Kelly and I started talking about a case when you didn't adhere to a direct order from Charlie," said Tiffany.

"We couldn't remember the man's name and when we looked at the case file we saw it – Tony Cole. Realizing Tony is short for Anthony, Bosley called Charlie," Kelly added.

"Charlie found out that Tony had escaped from prison with his cellmate – John Gibson," said Bosley.

"So they have been planning this for a while," observed Kris.

"It looks that way," Jill answered. Kris looked down at her hands.

"Cole can't hurt you anymore. He is in maximum security and you heard the detectives, he is not getting away with this," said Sabrina.

"I know that, but I still can't help being scared," said Kris.

"Trust me Kris, it takes some time, but you will feel safer soon," said Kelly.

Kris smiled at Kelly, "Thanks." She looks around at all of her friends, "Thank you all for coming to help."

"Maybe the next time you need help you will remember this day and know that we are all here for you," said Julie.

"And I won't have to go behind your back again," giggled Jill as she playfully poked Kris in the arm.

"Oh, I can promise you that I will never forget these last few days, but you are right, I should not have tried to keep you all out of this," admitted Kris.

The doctor walked into the room. He greeted Kris and everyone in the room. "When do you think I can take this one out of here?" asked Jill.

"That all depends on Kris," he smiles as Kris looks at him confused. "How quickly do you think you can fill out these release forms?"

"Hand them over," laughed Kris as the others joined her in laughter.

"Do not rush back into your regular routine right away. You are going to find yourself losing energy faster than normal for a few days. Remember you spent two days lying in bed with little movement so don't push it," advised the doctor.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of it," said Jill.

"I'll send the nurse in to collect your paperwork," said the Doctor and he turned to leave the room.

"Why don't you two stay with me until the trial is over?" suggested Bosley.

"Bos, I don't want to impose. Plus, I need to get back to San Francisco. I have to explain this all to Jackie and Jill has to get ready for the start of the season," Kris protested.

"I am not going anywhere until the trial is over and I am sure that you are okay," said Jill.

Kris opened her mouth to protest, but the phone rang cutting off any further discussion on the matter. Jill answers the phone, "Hello? . . . Yes, she is much better hold on, and I'll pass the phone to her." She hands the phone to Kris, "It's Jackie."

"Hey, Jackie. I was just talking about you," said Kris as she smiled at Bosley.

"Kris, I'm so glad to hear that you are okay. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I am being released today. I should be back at the office tomorrow."

"That's actually why I am calling you. I was just served a subpoena to come to LA and testify in the trial."

"A subpoena?" Kris questioned.

"Yes, I guess the DA thinks that I have something to add to the case."

Kris saw the grin on Bosley's face. "You be careful driving Jackie. I will see you later on tonight."

Kris handed the phone to Jill so that she could hang it up. She then looked at Bosley. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Charlie might have mentioned it this morning," said Bosley with an evil smile on his face.

Kris rolled her eyes and looks at Jill, "I guess we are going to be staying in LA."

The nurse walked in and collected Kris' signed release papers. The phone rang again and Jill answered it once more. "Hello?"

"Good Morning Angel," said Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie."

"How's Kris doing?"

"She is getting ready to leave the hospital. Hold on. I'll pass the phone to her," said Jill as she handed the phone over to Kris.

"Hi, Charlie," Kris greeted him cheerfully.

"I hear that you are being released today," said Charlie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little tired but I am getting better," replied Kris.

"I'm glad to hear that, Angel."

"I just spoke with Jackie. She told me about having to testify."

"The DA feels that her testimony about your potential child pornography case might be useful," answered Charlie.

"And it also leaves me with no other choice, but to stay here in LA," said Kris.

"That's a bad thing?" Charlie asked.

"No. I think it's for the best that I stay here in LA until the trial is over," Kris replied.

"Tell everyone that I will give a call to Bosley's house tonight with an update from the police."

"I will, goodbye Charlie." Kris passed the phone once more to Jill. "Charlie says that he will give a call later tonight with an update from the police."

"I'll go down and pull the car up to the front," said Bosley as he got up and left the room.

"Kris we brought you a change of clothes," said Julie.

"Thanks," said Kris as she pulled the blanket off of herself.

"Do you need some help?" asked Sabrina.

Kris sat on the side of her bed, "I think I can manage it." Kris stood up and immediately she felt her legs starting to get weak and give out. Kris sat back down again and looked up at Sabrina, "Guess I was wrong."

Sabrina smiled and walked over to Kris."Don't worry! The doctor told you that you were going to feel a little weak. Try to stand again and put your arm around my shoulder."

Kris stood up and with Sabrina's help she was able to successfully make it to the bathroom and change her clothes.

As Sabrina helped Kris sit back on the bed Tiffany asked, "Anybody hungry for some lunch?"

Jill raised her hand, "Oh, you know me I'm always hungry." They all laughed as an orderly entered the room with a wheel chair.

"Looks like it is time to get you down to the car," said Kelly.

Kris looked up at Kelly, "My car! I just realized it's still at the hotel."

"Kelly and I stopped by there this morning and picked it up. It is waiting for you at Bosley's house," said Sabrina.

Kris didn't need to say her thanks it was present in the smile that she gave her friends.

"Ms. Munroe, are you ready?" asked the orderly.

"Let's get out of here," answered Kris. The orderly approached Kris and helped her stand up and move into the wheelchair. He then turned the wheelchair around and wheeled Kris out of the room and towards the elevator with her sister and friends following.

"Bree, I am sure you can't wait to get back home to Bill and Danny," said Kris as they all entered the elevator.

"Yes, I miss them a lot," Sabrina answered. "I called there this morning, but they must have left the house early. Bill was going to take Danny to the zoo."

"I'm sure that they'll have a great time," said Kelly.

Sabrina nodded. "Oh Danny loves the zoo. Bill too. I sometimes can't tell which one is my son when we visit." They all laugh as the doors open revealing the first floor. The orderly pushes Kris outside and to Bosley's waiting car. He helps Kris get into the front seat of the car as Jill and Julie climb in the back seat. Kelly, Sabrina and Tiffany head towards the parking lot to Kelly's car. "We'll meet you at your place, Bos," called Sabrina.

"Okay," replied Bosley. The drive to Bosley's house was uneventful and quiet. Bosley pulled into his driveway. After he exited the car, Bosley came around and helped Kris to get out of the car and into the house. Kris was relieved to feel her strength returning to her legs as she felt it easier to walk. "How you doing?" asked Bosley.

"I'm good," said Kris as she sat down on the couch. "It is getting easier to walk. I can't believe two days of not walking around would make them so stiff."

"That and add in the morphine overdose. You're body went through a straining time," said Jill.

"Do you need anything, Kris?" asked Julie.

"No, I'm fine," replied Kris.

Ten minutes later, Sabrina, Kelly and Tiffany walked into Bosley's house. Kris looked over to the table. "Mmm Chinese, brings back a lot of memories. Sitting around the table in the office talking about whatever case we might be working on at the time." Kris stood up, with some help from Julie and slowly walked over to the table.

"You look a little more comfortable," says Kelly.

"Yeah, I am definitely feeling better," says Kris.

"That's good to hear," Sabrina replies as she passes out plates to everyone sitting at the table.

They spent the next half hour eating and retelling stories about the times in the past that they spent discussing their cases over a feast of Chinese food. Once they were all finished Bosley, Tiffany and Julie started to clean the table as Jill and Kelly went with Kris to sit down in the living room. Sabrina picked up the phone and tried to call the house again. She was sure that Bill and Danny would be home by now. To her dismay, there was no answer. Sabrina hung the phone up.

"They're not home yet, Bri?" asked Kris as she saw the frown appearing on her friend's face.

"Bill must have taken him out to dinner after the zoo," said Sabrina.

"This the first time you have been separated from him overnight, isn't it?" Jill asked.

Sabrina nods her head. "Bill has gone away on seminars or all-night stakeouts, but I have always stayed home with him." Kris looks down at her hands as she starts to feel guilty about being the reason that Sabrina is away from her son. Sabrina notices Kris' reaction and moves to sit next to her on the couch. Sabrina puts her hand on Kris' lap. "Hey, don't you for one second start to blame yourself. I thought we already settled that this is not your fault," says Sabrina.

"We did, but still it's hard not to. You all put your lives on hold to come and help me, and seeing how you are reacting to not being with your family just brings those thoughts of regrets back," Kris admitted as Bosley, Julie and Tiffany joined them in the room.

"Kris, eventually I would have had to experience the first time away from my son. If I had the chance to do it all again, I would still leave and come here to help you," Sabrina responded.

"We all would," said Tiffany. "I didn't think that I had to remind you that this could happen to any of us. Could you honestly say that if you were in our position and Charlie had called you to say that one of us was in trouble, you wouldn't come and join in to help."

Kris gave Tiffany a defeated look, "You're right," said Kris. "Remind me never to go against you in the interrogation room," Kris joked, as they all laughed in agreement.

The phone rang. "That must be Charlie," said Bosley. "Hello? Hi Charlie" Bosley listened for a while as Charlie spoke to him. The girls all looked around at each other. They figured that Bosley would immediately switch the speaker phone on, and when he didn't, this caused them all to wonder what was so secretive. "Gotcha, Charlie. Let me switch the speaker phone on," Bosley finally responded as he switched on the speaker phone. "Go ahead, Charlie."

"Good Evening, Angels," greeted Charlie.

"Hi Charlie," they all responded.

"How are you doing, Kris?"

"Much better Charlie, thanks," Kris responded.

"Glad to hear that. I have some good news for all of you. The DA was able to get Cole's attorney to agree to start the trial next week. The judge also signed off on it, so it looks like things will be over quicker than we thought," Charlie informed them.

"That's great," said Kris. The doorbell rang and Bosley got up to answer it.

"Sabrina, have you had the chance to get in touch with Bill, yet?" Charlie asked.

"No, Charlie. He was taking Danny to the zoo today and still wasn't home when I called before."

Bosley walked back into the room. "They're here Charlie."

"Who's here?" asked Jill.

"Bos, what's going on?" Kelly asked.

"You girls have not changed a bit," joked Bosley.

"Charlie what is up?" Julie asked.

"Alright Bosley, I think we have kept them waiting long enough," said Charlie.

"Come on John," said Sabrina impatiently.

"Okay, okay I'll go tell them to come in," said Bosley. Bosley went and stood right outside the door. The Angels could see him bend down but none of them could tell what he was doing or who he was talking to.

Bosley stepped back into the room followed by a little boy running behind him and then around him screaming, "Mommy!" Sabrina's heart lept as her son jumped into her arms. "I missed you," said Danny.

Sabrina held on to her son tightly, "I missed you too, bud." Sabrina then looked up and saw Bill standing in the room her face lit up even more, "Hey" she said as she carried Danny and walked towards her husband and gave him a kiss. Sabrina placed Danny down on the floor and he ran over to each of the women in the room and gave them all hugs. "I tried to call you all day," said Sabrina to Bill.

"I take the blame for that, Sabrina" said Charlie. "I knew that Bill was worried about you, so when everything was cleared up, I called Bill last night to let you know that you were okay. Bill surmised that you would be needed to testify so he decided to come and support you."

"Truth of the matter is, I just couldn't stay separated from you anymore," Bill admitted, "and since it is the summer I just decided that Danny and I should come to LA and be with you." Sabrina smiled and gave him a kiss. For the first time Bill realized that the other Angels were in the room. "Forgive me ladies, I did not mean to be rude. I just caught up in the lovely sight before me to not notice you."

Sabrina poked him, "Maybe I should go away more often."

"You better not," said Bill as he kissed her one more time. "Kris, how are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm doing fine, Bill, almost back to full strength."

"That's great."

"Bosley, do you have the envelope?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie. I've got it right here," replied Bosley.

"I figured you three could use some family time, so I have made arrangements for you to stay at the LA Marriott until the end of the trial," said Charlie as Bosley handed them the envelope with the room key inside.

Sabrina looked up at Bill, "Charlie, I really don't know what to say. Thank you."

"I never thought I would see the day," said Kelly.

"What?" asked Jill confused.

"Bri is speechless," Kelly joked.

They all laughed as Sabrina picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Kelly. "I have to admit that I agree with you, Kelly," joked Charlie.

"Charlie!" said Sabrina in surprise.

"Got to go Angels," said Charlie as he hung up the phone fast to avoid Sabrina's rant.


End file.
